


Jealousy Sucks

by FiveUmbrellaAcademy



Series: Jealousy Sucks [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Dominant Diego, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mind the Tags, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveUmbrellaAcademy/pseuds/FiveUmbrellaAcademy
Summary: "God, Diego." Five rubbed his temples, sounding exasperated. "He's our brother.""I'm your brother, too." Diego blurts out. Fuck, now he's sounding like an insecure, whiny boyfriend. Perfect.Five just stares back at Diego, his eyebrows burrowing.At the physical age of seventeen, Five has, in Klaus' words, grown up hot."You're jealous." Five states. Diego isn't sure, but there might've been a slight confusion in Five's voice.Shit."I'm not 'jealous', Five." Diego forces his voice to be nonchalant."Good." Five says, simply. "Because that would be stupid."
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: Jealousy Sucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050857
Comments: 26
Kudos: 287





	1. Jealousy is Jealousy

"God, Diego." Five rubbed his temples, sounding exasperated. "He's our _brother."_

"I'm your brother, too." Diego blurts out. Fuck, now he's sounding like an insecure, whiny boyfriend. Perfect. This day was just honestly getting better and better. 

Five just stares back at Diego, his eyebrows burrowing. Mental calculations were probably still running in his brain, Five never stopped trying to figure out the Commission's next move.

Diego turns away, yanking the refrigerator door open. They were in Diego's boiler room because Diego swears to hell and back he'll never step foot in the Hargreaves' mansion again. 

It bounces back a bit, Diego accidentally using more strength than necessary. Fuck, he couldn't afford a new refrigerator, not right now. 

The tips of his ears are burning red, and he hoped to God Five would just let it go. 

At the physical age of seventeen, Five has, in Klaus' exact words, grown up hot. 

"You're jealous." Five states. Diego isn't sure, but there might've been a slight confusion in Five's voice. 

_Shit_. 

"I'm not _'jealous'_ , Five." Diego forces his voice to be nonchalant. Disinterested. Good. Try to deflect the important matter at hand here. "I'm not fucking jealous of a man who's spends most of his waking moments tryna get _high_." 

"Good." Five says, simply. "Because that would be stupid." 

Diego says nothing, just chugs the remaining milk from the carton. 

If Five notices Diego clenching his fist, Five doesn't say anything, either. 

* * *

Diego gently tugs Five close to his chest. Five's breath evens out as he snuggles closer into Diego's embrace.

Smugly, Diego feels the corner of his lips tug up to an arrogant smirk. 

Hah. He'd bet Klaus never saw Five like this. Dark hair tousled up in sleep, chest softly moving up and down as Five sleeps soundly. A little part of his brain coos at it, wants to kiss away the slight frown on Five's forehead, but Diego forces it away. 

He doesn't want to wake Five up. 

Diego remembers Five back in his thirteen-year-old body. Back then, Diego had blurted out that if he didn't know Five was such a prick, he actually looked adorable when he slept.

Brushing a few stray hairs gently away from Five's forehead, Diego frowns.

Wait, was Five hotter than normal? Come to think of it, Five hadn't want to fuck today. He'd gotten down to his knees though to suck Diego off, but he hadn't wanted Diego to return the favour -

Fuck. He'd woken Five up. 

Blinking tiredly, Five's eyes flickers behind his closed eyelids for a moment, before he opens them. 

Five's eyes, dazed and laced with sleep, stare blearily back at him. 

"...What?" 

"Hey, Five, you're burning up a little. You okay?' 

Five's eyes flutter closed. "Yeah. Just tired," he mumbles into Diego's bare chest. Groaning, he stretches out, before pressing back into Diego.

"Go to sleep, Diego." 

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." 

It's just one time. It won't happen again, Diego's sure of it. Five would want to sleep with him again. 

And he's sure Klaus wouldn't randomly lean way into Five's personal space again, whispering something way too close for Diego's liking, before bouncing off to god knows where. 

* * *

Diego's rougher on Five than normal. Hands twisting tightly in Five's dark hair, Diego thrusts harder into Five's open, pliant mouth.

Fully dressed, Five is on his knees, his bare knees since his shorts don't quite protect his skin against the floor. 

And it must've been starting to hurt, because Diego can hear Five shifting around a couple of times through the rough impromptu session, but Diego doesn't give a shit. 

Not when the image of Luther pressing himself firmly against Five's body keeps burning itself in the front of his mind.

Diego can feel Five letting go of Diego's length, before grasping blindly at the bedsheet behind Diego's knees. 

The pace was brutal and Diego knows it. Five can take it. He'd probably taken worse when he'd been fucked by Luther. 

Diego groans, going deeper as deep as he can in Five's throat as he could. Five's fists were gripping the bed sheets, right against them his eyes screwed tightly shut as Diego keeps going. 

Five's not saying stop. Well, he can't say anything right now except try to breathe, but Five's not exactly struggling either. So Diego keeps going. Harder, _faster_ \- 

Diego pushes his luck too far when he abruptly cums into Five's mouth. 

Five gags, and promptly pulls away from Diego. Coughing and spluttering, Five bites out his next words in irritation. 

"What the _fuck_ , Diego." 

Diego pants, as if he's run a marathon. And shit, it's even worse than that. He's more out of breath than usual, which is saying a lot. Diego is fit and healthy. For fucks sake, Diego exercises every single day and -

He can hear the rasp in Five's voice, the hoarseness in it. But Diego didn't fucking care. 

All Diego cares about is Luther's part ape, there's no way Diego can beat his body, no way he can even begin to compete. If Five's into that, has a strength kink, then Diego would be forced to let him go. 

A flash of Five and Luther from earlier this afternoon at the Hargreaves' mansion hits Diego. 

_Five is leaning against a ridiculously tall bookcase, absentmindedly tracing numbers on the side of it. Diego knows it's not random, but a sequence of a complicated string of numbers only his bright mind can begin to process._

_It's been so long since Five had actually written on a wall, but when Five didn't have a notebook lying around, and he had to write down a complicated mathematical equation right then and there before he forgot._

_Diego can't help the fondness as he looks at Five. He opens his mouth, ready to call out to his boyfriend when Luther pokes his head through the doorway._

_Five glances up, questioningly._

_That's when Luther walks two huge steps forward and presses himself completely against Five._

"Sorry," Diego mutters, unapologetic. 

From the floor, Five in the midst of dragging a hand over his mouth, scoffs. 

His other hand was on his jaw, massaging it. 

A guilty rush of pride swells in Diego. A better part of him was telling him to check on Five, maybe he did hurt his boyfriend, but a bigger part of him was roaring in victory. Luther, the huge sensitive 'bear', would never dream to make a mark on Five. If Diego lands a mark on Five, then Luther'll see who Five really belongs to. 

"Let me get you off, Five." 

If only he'd bruise Five's jaw, so Luther could see next time that Five was _his_ \- 

"...I'm good." 

Five just pushes himself off the floor, brushing his shorts and getting to his feet. 

And it's like Diego has just been slapped with ice water. 

"What?" Diego just asks, dumbly instead. 

"I said nope, Diego." Five says, popping the 'p' as he settles into Diego's bed. "You don't have to." 

"Why?" 

Five sighs, running a hand through his dark, messed up hair from how Diego was gripping it. Exasperated. And then it seems as if Five decides to humour him, as he moves the covers around to get comfortable. 

"Why, _what_?" 

"What do you mean - _why the hell won't you let me get you off?"_

"Does that really matter, Diego?" Five's voice is muffled from burrowing into the covers, which would've been traitorously adorable if Diego didn't feel as if his heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. "I sucked you. You got off." Five mutters something under his breath. 

"Yeah, but I -" 

" _What_?" Five's head was now poking itself out of the covers. His eyes were glinting dangerously. 

From past experiences, Diego knows that this means Five's really getting irritated with this conversation. If Diego was smart, he should let it go. 

Of course, knowing Diego and his past self, he also never follows it.

"Why the fuck won't you let me _fuck_ you?" 

There's an interminable silence in the air. 

Diego doesn't realise his breathing is getting heavier, his chest heaving. But he knows that he's getting annoyed. Very much annoyed. And when Diego is exasperated, he just acts. 

Diego strides the two steps to the bed, closing the distance between them and crowds into Five's space on the bed.

Five gasps sharply in stunned disbelief. He's frozen to the spot, before he's spurred into action as Diego attempts to force himself roughly in between Five's legs. He succeeds, pushing up all the way to press up firmly against Five's irritatedly clothed entrance.

"No means _no_ , Diego - _what the hell are you doing_?" Five snaps.

Ignoring Five, Diego grabs Five's wrists tight enough this time to bruise, and pins them securely high above his head. 

There's a slight hesitation when Diego meets Five's gaze. _Murderous_ gaze to be exact. And that's exactly what reminds him that he was dealing with a space-time continuum assassin. 

Diego doesn't know why it brings shivers over him. _He's_ the one with the upper hand, _he's_ the one in between Five's spread legs, and _he's_ the one pinning Five's wrists over his head. 

"Why? If it was Luther, you'd bend over backwards to please him?" 

There's a glint in Five's eyes. Diego feels Five's fists clenching. Shaking.

"If you want," Diego's idiotic mouth continues, "I'll get him here right now and he can - _fuck_."

Five knees him in the groin. How the hell Five managed to slip one of his knees out from Diego's waist is beyond him.

"Get the fuck _off_ of me, Diego. _Now_." 

Diego doesn't let up. Instead, he leans in and sucks at Five's exposed neck - 

Diego stumbles into the refrigerator. Feeling the urge to puke, he sees Five stagger backwards from him before disappearing in a flash of blue. 

Five doesn't come back that night. Diego glances at the alarm one more time. 

4:32 am. 

Shit, he'd really messed up real bad this time.


	2. Jealousy is Painful

Diego is fucking jealous. There, he said it. He's jealous of the rest of his siblings because every. Single. One of them was better than him.

First Klaus, then Luther, and now finally even _Vanya._ For god's sake, Five deserved better.

...Shit, Five didn't deserve a whiny, jealous, obvious possessive boyfriend. And it's been two days since that _shit_ Diego pulled, and - 

_Fuck..._ Diego presses his hand to his eyes. _What if this time Five doesn't come back?_

What if this time, Diego fucked up so badly that Five doesn't want anything to do with him anymore?

_A flash of Five, his head, tucked into Vanya's neck as they embrace at the Hargreeves' mansion when Diego snuck back in to see him._

What if, what if _whatif_ -?

"Hey, Diego." A cool voice muses from a few metres in front of him. 

Diego snaps his head up so fast he swears he almost has whiplash. 

It's Five.

Five is standing in front of his door, leaning against it, actually. It strikes Diego as oddly strange, but whatever. 

_Five_ is standing in front of Diego's boiler room. By his own willingness. After the attempted and failed _\- shit_ \- rape?

Cringing at the word, Diego gestures dumbly at everything and nothing at the same time.

"Why didn't you just teleport in?" 

Five just shrugs. 

"Improving my manners." A smirk tugs on the corner of Five's lips. "Are you going to open the door or like I said to Luther, are you going to hover there like an ambitious stripper?" 

Okay. So, Diego just need a second to wrap his head around that sentence.

...Because when the _fuck_ would Five ever be in a situation with Luther for Five to even _say_ that? Grinding his jaw, Diego heatedly moves to open the boiler room door, his keys in hand. 

When Luther had Five flushed up hard against him on the bookcase, that's fucking when.

"...Diego?" A hand closes questioningly around his, and Diego realises his fists are clenched. Five's frowning at Diego's fist, his own hand clasped over Diego's - 

Probably the exact same thing Five did to Luther after he'd _fucked_ him. 

Yanking his hand harshly out of Five's grip, Diego stalks inside. The possessiveness part of Diego is screaming at him that Five must spend a shit ton of time with the ape inside the Hargreeves' mansion. 

Probably sees Luther everyday, more than Diego. 

For a long few moments, there's just quiet. There's a lack of movement from outside the corridor, before Diego hears the familiar _whoosh_ of Five's power.

The refrigerator door opens. 

"Look at that. You got more milk." Five drawls, one hand on the refrigerator door. 

Diego bites his tongue, and says nothing. Of course he has more milk, has it in case Five finally shows up after two fucking days and craved coffee in the middle of the goddamn night.

Diego. Says. _Nothing_. 

Five just looks at Diego. "So."

Diego refuses to look at Five, and how it's painful that it looks so familiar for Five to just _be there._

"So." Diego mutters, shruggung off his jacket. He doesn't see Five's expression, but Five's quiet. Diego just continues with idly placing his knives back where they belonged. 

…That it, until Diego feels a hesitation brush against his length.

"So, are we doing this tonight?" Five asks, gaze fixated on Diego's cock.

"Why? So you can stop everything before I can fuck you?" 

Again, there's this unreadable, _guarded_ expression on Five's face -

Before Five relaxes, shoulders losing its tenseness. He smirks up at Diego, pressing up against him. 

"Well, I was thinking we'd go all the way this time." 

_Fuck_.

Diego wastes no time. Shoving Five down onto his knees, Diego hurries to unclasp his belt, and pushing down his pants. In one smooth movement, he thrusts into Five's mouth.

Diego groans as Five swirls his tongue, reaching with hands for the places his mouth can't reach. He does everything that Diego likes, in exactly all the ways that always turned Diego on. It's so achingly familiar, so normal that Diego can almost believe it was how it was before - 

Shit. It's too fast, too soon. Right before he cums, he tugs Five up, shoving him backwards harshly onto the bed. Five staggers, catches himself on his elbows on the bedsheets. 

Diego crowds into his space, just like two days ago, but this time, Five leans back, _lets_ him in - 

A _flash_ of Luther doing the same, and Diego sees red. Ripping off Five's shorts, tearing it off and throwing it behind him, he moves in between Five's willingly spread legs…

He takes Five in the most brutal way he knows how. 

Five arches his back, breath stuttering as Diego thrusts in mercilessly deep, bottoming in one go. 

"How many times can you cum?" Diego whispers into Five's ears as Five screws his eyes tightly shut, clenching his fists. He doesn't wait for Five to adjust before he's pulling out and slamming back ruthlessly in. 

"As many times as you want, Diego." Five breathes, panting. Diego feels a grin spreading on his face.

"Don't regret saying that." 

* * *

God, Five was just perfect. Lying there underneath Diego as they gradually come down from their high. Diego's hands are still on both sides of Five's head, possessively. Apparently, four times. Diego idly wonders if he can make it match Five's name.

Still inside Five, Diego lazily rolls his hips, dragging it punishingly against Five's walls. Five's breath stutters, and he arches his back from the oversensitivity but he doesn't tell Diego to stop.

Without thinking, Diego says, "I bet none of them has ever fucked you like that." 

In between breaths, Five frowns slightly, brows furrowing. Diego leans in, makes a _mark_ on Five's bruised neck. This one is definitely above Five's collared shirt. Smirking to himself, Diego thrusts harshly in again, drawing the movement out as he pulls out.

"...What - are you - _ngh_ \- talking about?" Five scoffs, and Diego hears the vibrations on Five's throat. "When, Diego, would I even find - the time to meet other people -" 

Five's mind has always been brilliantly sharp. But this time, with Diego slowly thrusting in Five, it takes a while before it dawns on him what Diego was basically saying. 

Five can't stop the short, clipped laugh that escapes his lips. 

"You think I - Let me reiterate for you, Diego." Because it seems to me you're implying I sleep with the other members of our siblings." 

Diego didn't respond, doesn't even slow down his thrusts. He didn't need to. The loud silence did it for him. Five stares back at him, his gaze fixating on Diego's eyes. 

Diego _thrusts_ back in. 

"Can you blame me? See what I see." Diego retorts back. Running his mouth is always what he's good at, especially when he's getting irritated. Especially when it has to do with Five and the idea of someone _fucking_ him other than Diego.

"You're hardly ever here, Five." Diego thrusts back deeply into Five. Five tenses, breath stuttering and Diego _knows_ for sure it hurts now. 

Diego thrusts in again, and he feels Five's hand come instinctively up to Diego's chest. It comes up, but Five doesn't commit to the action. 

"You're _always_ at that shithole, and whenever I 'happen to just swing by', you're with one of them. Pressed up against them. God dammit, what the hell am I supposed to think?"

Five swallows hard. Switching his gaze to the ceiling, Five doesn't say anything for a solid minute. When he speaks again, Diego must've imagined the slight shake in Five's voice.

"All I'm seeing is the bracing clarity of your image of me." 

Diego ignores it all, in favour of chasing the fifth orgasm.

* * *

He knows he's pushing it far when he presses against Five, his hard on obviously pressing firmly on Five's thigh. 

They'd already fucked earlier on, it's the same fucking day actually, but Diego's afraid that it'll be the last for god knows how long. 

Five doesn't react as Diego moves closer. As close as he can get, what with Five sitting on a chair by the table in Diego's boiler room.

But Diego knows he damn well heard him since Five's pen halts a little.

"Would you accept the answer if I said no?" Five asks, still scrawling in his notebook.

It's the notebook that Diego had bought him, because yeah he couldn't afford a refrigerator but Diego also made sure Five had an infinite supply of notebooks, because Five likes them. Likes an endless supply of them, actually. 

And it looks as if Five isn't going to continue, or blatantly ignore Diego's look of, well. Whatever it was, but then Five speaks again. 

"You really are insatiable, Diego." Five comments. And again, that unreadable expression. "Five times isn't enough for you?" 

Diego scoffs, tugging up a chair opposite Five and his notebooks. There's silence again, and the sound of Five's pen scratching against the surface. 

"It's never enough for me. The last time we fucked before today was the fucking _Ice_ Age."

This time, there's no answer from Five. In fact, whole minutes pass by, before Diego finally opens his mouth.

"So. That's a no, right? I _knew_ it -" 

Without looking at Diego, Five abruptly places down his pen. "I need to run some calculations." 

Five just disappears in a bright flash of blue. 

* * *

Diego waits.

Five doesn't come back that night. In fact, he doesn't return to the boiler room for three days. 

A call to the Hargreeves' mansion, and Diego finds out Five is fucking sleeping in Klaus' bed.

For _fucks_ sake. 

Without a second of hesitation, Diego snatches his car keys off of the table. 


	3. Jealously is Possessiveness

Diego finally figures it out. Klaus and Five must be fucking. 

_Fuck_. 

_"Oh, where's Five? Er, he's sleeping in Klaus' room." Vanya's voice rings through the call._ _"Is everything okay? Do you want me to -" Diego abruptly ends the call._

Outside the Hargreeves' mansion, Diego clenches his fists. His knuckles on the steering wheel turns white. 

Fine. _Fine_.

If Five and Klaus is fucking, alongside Luther and Vanya, then Diego's going to fucking show everyone who Five actually _belongs_ to. 

Taking a deep breath before stepping inside, Diego makes a point to slam the front door of the Hargreavees' mansion as _loud_ as he possibly can - 

_"Fuck!"_

"Shit, what the _fuck_?!"

Of course Luther and Klaus is there, lounging in the main room. Eyes wide, Klaus has a hand clutching his chest as his chest heaves up and down, dramatically. 

Diego rolls his eyes, gaze scanning the entire room. "Where the fuck is Five?" 

Klaus grins, spreading out his hands in glee. "Ah, you're looking for our dearest little brother? Well, let me tell you this: he's been so _wonderful_ in bed. Do you know he just looks _so_ adorable lying there -" 

A knife pins itself right in between Klaus' legs, just like before. But this time, Klaus yelps, indignantly.

"Hey! What the _hell_ , Diego? You actually scratched me!" Klaus whines, covering it with a pout. Diego, however, doesn't miss how Klaus is staring strangely attentively at him.

Luther frowns, brows furrowing in disapproval as he glances at Klaus. Standing up, Luther holds up a placating hand.

"Diego, calm down. You shouldn't have done that. I mean, what if you actually -" 

"Klaus deserves more than that," Diego snaps, before leaving the goddamn room. Gripping his throwing knife tighter, Diego stalks up the stairs.

Where the _fuck_ was Five?

On top of the stairs, outside Klaus' room, Diego sees him. 

Five just _standing_ there. 

Exhausted. Five was the definition of exhaustion. Distantly, it vaguely reminded Diego of back when they were kids, and Dad would force Five to go beyond his limits. Far beyond that, even. Pushing what was possible, forcing Five to reach the impossible, then even further before Five would _finally_ collapse out of complete exhaustion. 

Glancing up, Five looks at Diego. Relaxing his tense shoulders, Five rubs his temples. 

"Diego." 

Diego, however, doesn't respond. Because his eyes are glued to Five's cell phone. The one that Five had been irritatedly staring at just moments ago. 

"Who are you texting?" 

"...Irrelevant." Tucking it into his back pocket, Five exhales, fixing his gaze on Diego. 

"Luther, right?"

Five scoffs, but there's sheer exhaustion in his sigh. Letting the words sink in, Five just looks at Diego, before he rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"And why, Diego, would I do that? Luther is _literally_ downstairs. If you insist on being paranoid, at least humour me and make it an educated guess -" 

Diego stalks forward, quickly closing the distance between them. Five uncrosses his arms as Diego rounds up, further into Five's personal space, then some. 

"Klaus is _fucking_ you, isn't he?"

Five lets out a disbelieving scoff. "Klaus."

There's a moment of silence before Five suddenly looks up at Diego, brows furrowing slightly.

"Why?" Five asks, and Diego can actually hear the hesitation in his voice. "What did Klaus say - ?"

Diego shoves Five backwards, _harshly_. Five's back crashes against the wall, tensing as Diego presses against Five.

Immediately, Five's gaze darts to the stairs.

"Stop it, our _siblings_ are here." Five hisses, back involuntarily arching as Diego presses his knee firmly in between Five's thighs. Five immediately attempts to close it, but it's too late. Diego's already caging him in.

There's nowhere to go, and Diego _knows_ Five could see that.

" _Diego_." 

Diego ignores Five. Instead, reaching up towards Five's neck, Diego yanks at Five's collar, _rips_ it open, exposing his bruised neck.

Immediately, Diego's gaze lands on the one bruise, the one that's already visible above the neckline, Diego's made sure of that the night he fucked Five thoroughly. Now, _all_ the bruises are visible. 

"Diego, what the fuck are you _doing_?" Five snaps, keeping his voice low. "We're not fucking _alone_."

Diego presses his knee upwards, into Five. Tensing further, Five grasps at Diego's chest, fisting Diego's fabric. "Show me Klaus isn't fucking you." 

Five scoffs, eyes glinting. His hands finds Diego's sleeve, grips it. Diego instinctively grabs one of Five's wrist. 

"Diego, get _off_ \- "

"Or _what_?" 

" _I'll -"_

"...Five?" 

Both Five and Diego snaps their attention to the direction of the voice. 

Luther.

Luther, who's staring like a deer in headlights at Five's less than compromising position.

Five freezes and Diego fights the urge to fucking punch Luther. 

"Er... Everything okay here, Five?" Luther asks, awkwardly. He hovers there, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

Diego tightens his stone hold grip on Five's wrist. "Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine, Luther." 

Five tears his gaze away from Luther, looking at the wall directly behind Diego. 

Luther hesitates. Again, the irritatingly deer in headlights look. "Right. Uh, but I'm asking Five, so..." 

Five exhales again, doesn't try to get out of Diego's grip. 

"I'm fine, Luther." A sharp smile. "Just - tired." 

"Oh. Well, if you want, I could drop you at the library, like you asked before - " 

"That won't be necessary," Five says, strained. He doesn't struggle in Diego's hold.

Luther blinks, owlishly. "...Oh, right right. I should - yeah. I'll just go... Don't forget about earlier though. What Klaus said, it's true."

Five tenses as Diego grips Five harder, hard enough to bruise - 

"Luther," Five bites out, screwing his eyes shut in frustration. "Just _go_."

Diego leans in and kisses Five bruisingly, more teeth than tongue.

Surprisingly, Five lets Diego, willingly parting his lips as Diego kisses him deeper, violating his boyfriend further. Riled up, Diego pushes up against Five further up the wall, runs a hand up Five's collared shirt - 

Wide eyed, Luther blurts out an apology, before he hurriedly leaves.

Not a second later, Five shoves Diego off of him. 

"I'm not your fucking trophy boyfriend." Five snaps, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. "Pull this shit again, and -" 

"And _what_?" 

Five doesn't continue. Whatever Five wanted to say dies in his lips as he levels his gaze at Diego, with an unreadable expression -

Five averts his gaze, exhaling. 

Diego moves back, leans into Five's bruised neck. The heat pools in Diego's stomach as Five lets him. 

"Just show me Klaus isn't fucking you, Five." Diego mumbles into Five's neck.

Five clenches his fists, irritation evident on his ever perfect features. " _How?"_

Diego reaches out, tugs Five towards him. Five comes forward, and a sick sense of victory rises in Diego as Five staggers from the force of Diego's yank.

Diego groans, deep in his throat. "You fucking _know_ how, Five." 

Reaching behind Five, Diego grasps blindly for the doorknob... before he pushes the door open. Without hesitation, Diego shoves his boyfriend into it. 

Five staggers backwards...

And into Klaus' room. 

Realisation hits Five the moment the door _clicks_ shut behind Diego.

"No," Five says, sharply. 

"Give me one good reason why." Diego shoots back, challengingly. Five opens his mouth, dark hair tousled from the tussle, collared shirt invitingly ripped open to expose his neck. 

But Diego's already shoving Five backwards. The back of Five's legs hit Klaus' bed, and Five is falling. 

Just as quick, Diego is on top of Five, forcefully pushing in between Five's parted legs. 

A strangled groan rips from Five's throat as he struggles to gain the upper hand. Diego's throwing knife is knocked harshly out of his hand as he lowers it, attempts to rip Five's shorts off of him. With the knife gone, it _still_ takes several minutes of the tussle before Diego finally successfully pins Five's wrists on each side of his head. 

Breathing fast, Diego can hear Five's pants against his chest, Diego's own chest heaving before he brings his own mouth to Five's ears. 

Slowly, Diego feels Five's fight giving out in his iron hold. 

"Your choice, Five." Diego mutters, settling in further in between Five's forcefully parted legs. Diego waits.

Waits to see whether it'll willingly part. 

"What do you want, Five?" Diego stares at the bruise on Five's neck. He leans in, and makes it more _prominent._ " _Say_ it." 

"I don't want to fuck in _Klaus_ ' room." Five grits out, eyes screwing tightly shut. He's still panting, even as Diego has already caught his breath. Five shakes his head, as if trying to rid the image of the bedroom. 

Diego scoffs, rolling his eyes. "What the hell is the problem? A bed is a fucking bed." 

Again, there's the _silence_. It stretches on and on and - 

Very slowly, Five opens his eyes. Fixates his gaze on Diego. 

"...One time." Five bites out, swallowing hard. Again, that guarded, unreadable expression. " _One_ time, and you drop this - _thing_ between me and Klaus."

Diego says nothing.

Just lets go of one of Five's wrists, moves it lower, lower, _lower,_ and hooks his finger on the waistline of Five's shorts. 

Agonizingly slow, Diego brings it down - 

Five _lets_ him.

 _Fuck_ , yes.

...And maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of Diego realises he hasn't locked the door, yet.


	4. Jealousy is Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. Please check.

Diego fucks Five to _oblivion_ in Klaus' bed. 

Meanwhile, Five takes everything Diego gives. The moment Diego tugs his shorts off, Diego grips Five's wrists and thrusts punishingly to the hilt. And Five...

...Lets Diego practically _abuse_ Five's body, all the while with his eyes screwed tightly shut, fists clenching Klaus' bedsheets, bunching up the fabric. 

Basically, Diego won. Five had let Diego fuck him on Klaus' bed. Honestly, Diego should be sated. He should. But he's _not_. 

A part of Diego realises he wants to _punish_ Five. 

Breathing fast, Five's legs is still spread between Diego's shoulders, lying underneath him. Slowly, Diego's reaches up, pins Five's wrists on either side of his head.

...Diego wants Five to _know_ he belongs to Diego, and that he can't just waltz into Klaus' room whenever he feels like it and _sleep in his fucking bed_ \- 

Diego _thrusts_ back into Five's oversensitive walls. 

Five groans, arches his back, panting. Diego readjusts his grip on Five's wrists, continues their roughest fuck to date, and Five _still_ lets Diego do whatever the fuck he wants. 

...Everything with his eyes _shut_. 

"Open your fucking _eyes_ , Five." 

Five's breath stutters, body rocking upwards as Diego thrusts in deep. Diego readjusts, changing his angle each time, thrusting back in uneven paces. Making goddamn sure Five doesn't get used to the new, brutal pace.

 _"_ N- _No_." Five grits out, panting harshly. His knuckles are white. 

Diego almost sees red. 

"Is it because we're in Klaus' _bed_?" Diego bites out, fucking Five _harder_. 

Five scoffs, before it quickly turns into a grimace. Tensing, his knuckles deathly white, Five's breath stutters as Diego thrusts in as deep as he possibly could.

"Then _why_?"

Five _groans_ , back arching involuntarily as Diego forces the sixth orgasm out of Five. And Diego continues fucking Five through it, dragging it out punishingly.

"Open your _eyes_ , Five -" 

"Why - the _fuck_ \- do you want - _ngh_ \- me to open my _eyes_ ," Five bites out, tensing. His chest is heaving now, and Diego can feel his boyfriend shaking from the oversensitivity.

"Fine. _Fine_. Don't fucking open your eyes." 

Diego grips Five's wrists _bruisingly_ hard - 

Five flickers his eyes open as Diego thrusts in mercilessly hard. Five's pained, _exhausted_ gaze locks into Diego's - 

Diego _drags_ his cock slowly, punishingly against Five's oversensitive walls. Five gasps, eyes almost flickering shut again. Almost, before Five swallows hard, fixates it desperately on the ceiling above Diego instead, body still rocking upwards rhythmically from Diego's brutal thrusts.

Diego keeps thrusting in between Five's willingly spread legs, forcing it wider and Five _lets_ him, panting, back arching further...

...And Diego wonders if Five does the exact same for Klaus. 

If Five willingly spreads his legs wide for Klaus, if he lets Klaus pin him down and have his fucking _way_ with Five. Diego runs his increasingly heated gaze over Five's bruised body, his shaking parted legs, his bruised neck and his darkening wrists. 

Diego swallows hard as he _rocks_ into Five, trying to see which bruises he might've not made. 

Diego leans in, kisses Five bruisingly hard.

Panting, Five parts his lips, lets Diego into his mouth, groaning breathlessly into it. In pain or pleasure, Diego doesn't care to figure out because now Diego wonders if Klaus kisses Five the way he does.

Diego. Sees. _Red_.

_"One time, Five swallows hard, and again, that unreadable expression, "And you drop this - thing between me and Klaus -"_

"How the fuck does Klaus even _fuck_ you?" Diego breathes into Five's breathless mouth. 

Five _freezes,_ stilling in the kiss. 

Diego thrusts _harder_.

"Drop _\- it._ " Five breathes. A strangled groan tears out of Five's throat as he clenches around Diego, trembling. Diego barely feels it, Five's walls too abused for any kind of resistance. Diego knows the overstimulation is too much for even Five to take. Has been since ages ago.

Diego. Doesn't. _Stop_.

Instead, Diego manhandles Five, forcing Five to just _take_ it harder, to part his legs further, so Diego can go deeper. Five does, but he's _tense_ \- 

And Diego thrusts deep, _deeper_ -

"Did you let Klaus _fuck_ you like this?" Diego bites out into Five's ears. "Did you spread your fucking _legs_ on this bed for Klaus?" 

"Shut - _up_ , Diego." Five pants, eyes screwing back shut, arching his back as Diego continues to ram into Five, still pinned in Diego's iron grip. 

"No, Five. I wanna know." Diego feels Five _tense_ , "How many people _fucked_ you this way? Did you fucking suck Luther as soon as Klaus was done with you - _fuck_!" 

Five knees Diego straight in the stomach. 

Winded, Diego loses his grip on Five's wrists. Five is panting, gaze fixated at Diego in _exhaustion_ and _betrayal_ \- 

Diego thrusts _punishingly_ back in. It slips in with no resistance, into the familiar warmth and a strangled groans rips out of Five's throat as Diego forces another orgasm out of Five.

Diego fucks Five _through_ it.

Five tenses, his eyes screwing shut. Five's voice is _breathless_ , pained. "You - _fuck_. Diego, you - _promised_ \- " 

Diego ignores him, pins Five down. Five's eyes are glinting, breathing fast, chest heaving.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me, I'm _done_ here -"

A terse knock on the door. "...Fivey?" 

Five _freezes_.

Diego takes the opportunity to just _fuck_ Five harder. But all the fight is gone as Five's gaze snaps to the door.

Diego _thrusts_ back in.

"Diego, did you - _ngh_ \- lock the - door?" Five breathes, still panting, so quiet Diego barely even hears it between the harsh thrusts.

Diego ignores him, brutally chasing his own orgasm. Five's still silent, but his grip finds Diego's arms, grips it desperately. 

_What the fuck was that nickname?_

" _Diego_ -" Five gasps out, grips Diego's arm harder. Everything about Five is now tense, coiled. "Did you - did you - _lock the - fucking door, Diego_?" 

"Hey, Five? You in there, buddy?" Klaus' voice floats into the bedroom, and -

Diego abruptly _cums_ inside Five. Five's breath stutters, clenches around Diego, panting, staring past Diego's shoulders, gaze still intently fixated at the door - 

Distantly, Diego's aware the door moves slightly _open_ \- 

Five _shoves_ Diego off of him. Instantly, Five rolls off the bed, staggering. Yanking on his shirt, Five stumbles, _staggering_ to his knees on the floor. Five's gaze is back at the door as he breathlessly tugs his shorts on. 

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Klaus?" Diego snaps, glancing exasperatedly at the slightly ajar door. 

"Ah, I thought I heard - is little Five in there?" 

The door creaks open _further_ \- 

Five abruptly disappears in a flash of blue, barely even dressed. Diego feels the urge to explode at everything. 

" _Fuck!"_ Diego slams his fists against the headboard. The wood cuffs off from the impact of his fists, and the pain just wants Diego to swear. 

"What the _hell_ , Diego? Did you - _did you just break something in my room?!"_

Diego stalks to the door just as it attempts to swing open wider. Klaus yelps, as the door hits Klaus' hand. 

"No, Five's not fucking here. Call his goddamn cell phone if you wanna know where he is." 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

Diego kicks at the door, lashing out at the closest thing to him.

" _Fuck -!"_

* * *

It's dinner at the Hargreeves' mansion

It's an awkward, fucking family dinner at the Hargreeves' mansion. And Diego remembers now why he doesn't attend. 

Vanya clears her throat, steals a glance at Diego, who paces back and forth at the dinner table, waiting impatiently for Five to arrive. Waiting for Five from wherever the fuck he teleported to from Klaus' bedroom.

Because Diego, for the life of him, can't find Five _anywhere_ in the Hargreeves' mansion.

So. Diego is stuck here, hours later, teeth gritted as he watches Luther scoops out the vegetables like a shaky toddler who doesn't know how to do _shit._

...Minutes tick by, and Five's still missing in action. 

Diego clenches his fists, knuckles white.

"Five..." Diego starts, into the heavy silence. "He actually _comes_ to these things, right?" 

Luther offers a plantative one shoulder shrug, barely even listening. The plate wobbles precariously in his hand.

"Yeah. Sure. Er, occasionally." 

The distant sound of footsteps by the door, and Diego snaps his gaze immediately to it.

It's -

Not Five.

Klaus just snorts, airily bouncing inside the Hargreeves' dinner room. Settling into a chair in a dramatic flair, Klaus says, "Occasionally, our dear littlest brother _thinks_ about it, you mean." 

Diego crosses his arms, irritation flooding through his entire being. "Where's Five?" 

Klaus shrugs, letting out a dramatic sigh. He spreads his hands, suddenly looking hunted." Who knows? Somewhere in this huge, haunted mansion that dear old daddy left for us -" 

"Wherever he is, just fucking _drag_ him down here." Diego grits out, knuckles white. 

_Why the fuck was Five so hard to find? Is there a cellar or attic in Dad's mansion Diego doesn't know about?_

Klaus suddenly frowns, brows furrowing.

"Hey, hey." Klaus says, trying for a lopsided grin. "Let's not talk about our littlest brother that way, hm? Ah, and that reminds me. Did Five -" 

Klaus never gets to finish his question.

Because Five suddenly _crashes_ out of a teleport, staggering into the dinner table. The plates, cutlery all shudders as Five slams harshly against the edge of it.

"Wha - _Five_?" 

"Oh my _god_ , Five!" Vanya stands up, her hand outstretched, already concernedly reaching out for him. 

Five just shoves himself off the table, eyes wide in panic. 

" _Shit_. We all need to go to these coordinates. _Now_." 

"Hey, Five. Do you want to explain to us what's going on -?" Luther begins.

Five yanks Diego, pulling him towards him for a teleport. "Irrelevant. I messed up the calculations. Everyone, just get in the damn car -" 

Diego bristles, annoyance creeping up his neck. "You're in my car, right -?" 

" _Whatever!"_

\- And Diego is _spat_ out of the teleport, a few feet away from his car, Five oddly missing his mark just a little. 

Five just stumbles to Diego's car, yanking open the passenger door. Diego catches a glimpse of Five wincing, breath stuttering as Diego climbs into the driver seat.

Inside, Five just clutches his head in his hands, muttering. " _Shit_."

"How the _fuck_ did I mess up the calculations?" 

Diego stays silent, says nothing even as Five hisses in discomfort as he blankly maps out the plan, breathlessly muttering calculations under his breath.

Five just looks _exhausted_. 

And the guilt hits Diego.

Swallowing thickly, Diego starts the car, the heavy feeling in his chest settling there. Diego sees Five subtly tugs down his sleeves to cover his bruised wrists. 

" _Shit_ , Five. I -" 

"Just _go_ , Diego." Five grits out, inching around to gaze at the rearview more to check if their siblings are piling into their respective cars. 

Diego swallows, knuckles white as he clenches the driving wheel, heading towards the coordinates.

_...Fuck. What has he done?_


	5. Jealousy is Torture

Everything's a fucking _mess_.

Five is tensed the entire time, fists clenched as he mutters calculations under his breath. Diego just drives, knuckles deathly white, mutely heading towards the coordinates.

 _A flash of Five's pained,_ exhausted _gaze locks into Diego's as he fucks Five harder, dragging it against his oversensitive walls, as Five arches his back, desperately gripping Diego's arms -_

Five's fists crackles blue, and Diego almost swerves into a ditch. 

_"Shit._ Five, what the _-"_

"Pull over," Five bites out, voice strained. The electric blue stutters, fizzles out, as Five's intense gaze stares out of the windshield blankly, fists still tightly clenched. 

Diego readjusts his palms on the wheel, sweaty from the close call. "Yeah, well. Not sure if you hadn't noticed, but we're nowhere near yet -" 

"Pull _over_ , Diego."

Exhaling sharply, Diego pulls into the side road, turning off the engine. Five is looking at the rearview mirror, and Diego sees Luther's aged, rumbling car veering to a slow halt.

A second later, the doors open and Luther, Klaus and Vanya steps out in confusion, all of them looking at Five. Five, who aggressively kicks open the passenger door, stalking towards -

Towards _Klaus_.

Diego clenches his fists against the wheel, knuckles white as he swallows, _hard_.

He refuses. To see. Red.

 _Whatever. So what if Five just needs to talk to Klaus. Who the fuck cares? They'll be in front of Luther and Vanya_ _._ And the heavy guilt is still settling in Diego's stomach, so Diego refuses to see red - 

Diego sees red.

...Because Five is abruptly yanking Klaus away from the rest of their siblings. 

_...Fuck_ _._

Diego gets out of the car, slamming his door shut loudly. 

"What the _fuck_ is Five and Klaus doing?" 

In his peripheral vision, Diego sees Luther shrugs, his attention still glued to Five and Klaus who's engaged in a heated conversation. Vanya's brows just creases tightly, barely even listening. 

"Guys, are we - are we going to have to kill these Commission agents? Because my powers are unpredictable, and I know Five's been helping me - " 

Diego just stalks off towards Five and Klaus. 

Klaus is leaning forward, _too close to Five_ \- 

As soon as he's in reach, Diego grabs Five's arms, yanking him. Five staggers backwards, away from Klaus' personal space, but other than that, Five pays Diego no attention as he keeps his murderous gaze on Klaus. 

"Just _give_ it, Klaus." 

"Five, Fivey," Klaus is saying, softly, though he glances wearily at Diego's increasingly bruising grip. "Buddy, you will crash. _Hard_." 

"Then I'll _crash_." Five grits out. "Not in the apocalypse. Afterwards when we _save the world_."

Again, Klaus' gaze flickers to the fresh bruises on Five's neck, peeking over his white collared shirt. 

"Five..." 

Five doesn't react, steadily gazes head on at Klaus, but _shit_ , no one could miss Klaus' wandering eyes. 

"Just give Five the goddamn thing." Diego bites out, shoving Five behind him. And it effectively blocks Five from Klaus' vision.

Klaus falls silent. Just looks at Diego with a strained expression. "Diego, I'm _talking_ to our littlest brother here, so if you don't mind -" 

Klaus abruptly reaches out to tug Five - 

_"Ah, you're looking for our dearest little brother?" Klaus had said._

_"_ _Well, let me tell you this: he's been so wonderful in bed -"_

Diego _punches_ Klaus. 

Everything happens at once. 

" _Diego_!" Five snaps, immediately grabbing Diego's arm. In Diego's peripheral vision, he sees Luther and Vanya sprinting towards them, but all he sees is _red, red, red,_ and Diego raises his fist just as Luther yanks him backwards, away from Klaus -

"What the _hell_?" Klaus spats, lip bleeding as he shoves himself off the ground. "What is _wrong_ with you, Diego?"

Diego rips his arm free from Five's grip, raises his fist again - 

Five suddenly _fills_ Diego's vision, murderously heated gaze fixated on his - 

\- and Diego _crashes_ out of a teleport, stumbling against the boot of the car. The teleport is miscalculated, and Diego collapses harshly backwards onto asphalt, Five staggering over him. 

" _Fuck_ -" 

Five shoves himself off of Diego, panting. Getting to his feet, Five snaps, "I don't have _time_ for your possessiveness, Diego. We're this close, _this_ close to failing to avert the apocalypse the third time round -" 

"What the _fuck_ do you want from Klaus?" 

Silence fills the air. Only Diego's harsh breathing is heard, as Five. Says. _Nothing_.

Diego swallows _hard_. Five's not answering, and their gazes are locked in a standoff. 

"...Get in the damn car." Five grits out, through clenched teeth, a few seconds later. When Diego refuses to move, Five repeats it.

"Get in the fucking _car_ , Diego." 

Five tears his gaze back at the others, at Luther who's warily heading towards them. "Get back in the car. We're _leaving_." 

Diego seethes, shoving himself off the asphalt. Glancing at the rest of the others, Diego sees Klaus being tugged back into the car by Luther, and there's soft, soothing murmurs coming from Vanya's lips. 

Five yanks open the passenger door, murderously silent. He doesn't even glance Diego's way, and Diego already knows the tense atmosphere will stay this way the entire rest of the journey. 

Diego shoves the rearview mirror harshly upwards, so he doesn't have to see Klaus' fucking face. 

* * *

Hours later, Diego is fucking _exhausted_. 

Even then, Diego is still seething, rearview mirror angled out of his view as the siblings finally park outside a motel. Klaus, though, opted to stay in Luther's car, whilst Vanya and Luther quietly checked in rooms for the night for them, before heading the rest of the way to the coordinates tomorrow. 

Diego lets out an irritated sigh, leaning back on his seat. 

In the passenger seat, Five's mutely looking out of the window, his equally exhausted gaze flickering. Who the fuck knows what Five's thinking about. Insane probability calculations. The Commission agents they'll have to fight.

...Diego punching Klaus. 

Diego. Says. _Nothing_. 

A minute later, Diego makes out Luther's outline as he approaches the vehicle. _Haltingly_. Diego roll his eyes, letting out a scoff. The ape glances uncertainly back to the front of the motel, where the rest of their siblings are waiting, before _finally_ making the rest of his way to Diego and Five.

Clearing his throat, Luther reaches into the open window, a key in his hand. As he leans in, though, Luther unwittingly covers most of the light from the one shit, flickering streetlight in the parking lot.

...Only half of Five's face is free from darkness, and Diego is thrown completely in the blanket of darkness. 

Luther _squints_.

"Er, yours and Diego's room. You guys heading in straight away?" 

Five scoffs, doesn't even glance Diego's way. "Naturally. A hot headed imbecile needs to cool off from being a class A idiot." 

Diego rolls his eyes. He _knew_ Five was thinking about that. 

But when Five reaches out for the keys, Luther pulls back, slightly.

Five immediately snaps his gaze to Luther. 

"Uh. Maybe - "Luther swallows, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. The key just hanging limply in his hand. "Klaus says - I mean. Maybe you should room with someone else tonight, Five - " 

Diego leans over Five and _snatches_ the keys straight out of Luther's hand. 

"Why the _hell_ would we be in different rooms?" Diego snaps, irritation increasing tenfold. His breaths are uneven again, _fuck_ , and Diego can't stop the anger rising in his chest. 

_Guilt, guilt,_ guilt. 

Luther coughs awkwardly, though he keeps his gaze directly at Five. "...Uh, Five?" 

And Diego sees Luther's gaze flickering hesitantly to Five's neck, searching in the dim light as if he'd been _told_ where to look - 

" _Five_." Diego grits out, fists clenching. At the same time, Diego can't see past the red, red, _red_.

In the darkness, Diego reaches over, grips Five's inner thigh, possessively. Five only reacts once Diego slides his hand further _down_ , invasively in between Five's legs.

Diego feels Five tenses as Diego forcefully _parts_ Five's legs to make room for his hand, tightening his bruising grip on Five. Five's legs part unwillingly after Diego fucking _forces_ it wider, keeps it _apart_. 

Luther is still staring directly at Five. Five, who has an expertly guarded, poker face _expression,_ even as Diego's hand slips lower, brushes _threateningly_ against Five's entrance - 

Five raises his strained gaze up at Luther, his expression guarded. Even as Five speaks, Five's hands discretely moves down, wraps around Diego's wrist.

"...Diego has a fair point. Considering our current relationship status, it would be, well. Odd." 

Luther deflates, sighs. All the tension in his shoulders vanish as he rubs his temples. 

"Fine." Luther says, oblivious to everything that's happening underneath. Still in between Five's legs, Diego presses his finger against Five's clothed entrance, fighting the resistance of the fabric. Five's hand grips Diego's wrist tighter, but Luther will notice, will _see_ if Five shoves it away. Diego _knows_ Five knows that. So Five _doesn't_ , and Diego parts Five's legs wider, presses bruisingly _deeper_ \- 

"And you know, Diego, we gotta talk about what happened earlier on. Klaus' lip is still bleeding, and he's - pretty wound up about what happened earlier -" 

"The fucking bastard deserved it." Diego snaps, abruptly forcing his finger in, completely sinking into Five's clothed hole.

" _Diego_." Five grits out, biting back a gasp, tensing - 

Diego withdraws his hand from Five's body, promptly kicks the driver's door open, and gets out of the car. 

"Diego -" Luther calls out, disapproval evident in his voice from his outline. 

Diego doesn't stop walking, but he makes damn well sure Five is following him. He waits, and it takes a few damn _seconds_ , before the passenger door finally fucking opens. 

* * *

The moment the motel door clicks shut behind Diego and Five, Diego spits out, "What did you want from Klaus?"

Five scoffs, ignores Diego as he stalks past him. "Stop fucking _touching_ me in front of our siblings." 

Diego ignores him, waits for Five to answer. 

A second later, though, Five just snatches up a pen and a paper, immediately scrawling in calculations.

"Klaus. What did you want?" Diego repeats. 

"...Irrelevant." Five bites out, uncharacteristically averting his gaze from Diego.

"What the fuck was it?" Diego snaps. When Five stays quiet, Diego stalks over, snatches the paper away from Five.

" _What the_ \- I don't need to tell you _anything_ , Diego. Give it _back_." 

"No. Tell me what you wanted, Five." 

"It's _irrelevant_. And whilst we're on the topic of our sibling, you can't just _punch_ Klaus. He's our _brother_ , Diego." 

And it's a circle, all over again. 

"Yeah. Klaus' my _brother._ " Diego spits out. "That means I can actually do whatever the fuck I want - " 

"Klaus is significantly _weaker_ than us!" Five snaps, eyes glinting. "It goes without saying for the rest of our siblings." 

"Yeah, except you're all fucking lovey dovey with Klaus all the time." 

An impenetrable silence fills the air. 

"...I was asking for a favor. A reason of which is entirely irrelevant to you." Five says, evenly, leveling his gaze at Diego. "Drop it." 

Diego rolls his eyes. "Because that's what it is, huh, _Number Five_? You get _shit_ from him because you do 'favors' for him. That's why you were in his fucking bed -" 

Five's eyes glint, manically. "Sure. _Fine_. Klaus _fucks_ me. Are you significantly happy now, Diego? Is that what you so desperately want to hear -?" 

Diego pins Five roughly against the door. 

Five's breath stutters, catches in his throat as Diego's hands brushes against his inner thighs, then dangerously close to his abused entrance.

Diego says nothing, just keeps Five pinned against the motel door. 

_The punishment wasn't_ enough, Diego thinks, pressing firmly against Five, tightening his iron hold on Five's already bruised wrists. _It wasn't fucking enough._

There's just silence, except for Five's subtle, quickening breaths. 

Diego waits.

A wave of uneasy silence passes between them, until Five's eyes finally flickers up to meet Diego's gaze. 

"Klaus isn't fucking me," Five's voice is quiet. " _No one_ \- is fucking me, besides you, you _asshole_. And I'd prefer it if you'd actually believe me for once." 

Diego falls silent. 

Five says nothing, even as Diego presses his knee upwards, in between Five's legs, slowly forcing it _apart_. 

"Let me fuck you, Five." Diego murmurs. "And I'll drop it. I'll take your word for it. Then you can go do whatever the hell you want afterwards." 

"I don't need your _permission_ , Diego." Five mutters, arching his back as Diego presses against Five's clothed opening.

Five scoffs. "And I recall you promising that this _morning_ , you manipulative liar -" 

"If you recall, Five," Diego leaning forward, breathes into his ears. "...I didn't promise _shit_." 

Diego reaches down, immediately starts to tug Five's shorts down.

Grasping Diego's sleeves, Five breathes through his teeth. "...It'll fucking _hurt,_ Diego." 

"Not if you relax, Five." 

Five scoffs, as Diego tugs the hems of his shorts. 

"Is that a fucking yes, Five?" Diego groans, feeling the heat pool inside his stomach. 

Five just looks at Diego, his gaze hesitant -

Diego steps back, _ripping_ off Five's shorts and boxers. Hastily unzipping his own pants, Diego moves back until the back of his legs hit the motel bed, tugging Five with him -

Diego firmly _yanks_ Five onto his lap.

Five topples on top of Diego, breath catching in his throat. Diego makes sure Five's legs are _spread_ between Diego's waist, exposing his abused hole up for the taking to Diego - 

Slowly, Diego _tugs_ Five onto his cock. 

Five tenses, groans as he arches his back. Diego watches, transfixed, as his cock disappears into Five as his boyfriend slowly sinks into it. Diego feels the familiar heat envelope his cock slowly, Five's inner walls clenching, being forcibly shoved apart to accommodate every inch of Diego's length deliciously.

Gasping, Five desperately grips Diego's arms, _harder_. 

" _Diego -"_

"You need to _relax_ , Five."

Flickering his eyes shut, Five breathes through his teeth, panting.

Impatiently, Diego readjusts his grip on Five, forces Five to sink down again, slowly but surely. Diego feels Five's body gradually opening up to him, as he's pierced onto Diego. Five gasps, arching his back, tightening his grip on Diego. 

Knees folded apart underneath him, Five shakes his head, tries to move off, out from Diego's cock - 

Diego grips Five's wrists, _keeping_ him there. 

Five groans, panting, before he buries his head into Diego's neck. Diego tugs Five agonizingly slowly down, until Five is seated completely to the hilt on his lap.

 _...Fuck_. 

Breathing fast, Diego wraps his arms around Five possessively. Five's breathing shakes as he grits his teeth, forcibly perched on top of Diego. Heat pools in Diego's stomach as he feels Five's walls trembling uncontrollably against his cock from the oversensitivity.

Diego _keeps_ him there. 

"That's it," Diego breathes, cock fully sheathed into the familiar heat. " _Fuck_ , Five. Are you going to move, or am I going to do it for you?"

Five keeps breathing harshly into Diego's neck, doesn't move. Diego experimentally thrusts upwards. 

Shuddering, Five shakes his head, breathlessly. "After - this," Five bites out, panting. "I'm talking to Klaus, and you _don't follow me_." 

Diego nods. 

Swallowing hard, Five slowly, agonizingly slowly, lifts himself off of Diego's cock, bracing himself. 

Clenching his fists, eyes still tightly screwed shut, Diego feels Five slowly lifts himself up, _not all the way,_ still panting into Diego's neck as he tantalisingly slowly and rhythmically fucks himself on Diego's cock. 

Diego _groans as_ Five shudders, walls clenching and unclenching around him as tremors rack through his body in pain.

" _Faster_ , Five." 

Five shakes his head in a silent no.

_A flash of Klaus' gaze flickers to the fresh bruises on Five's neck. Luther's eyes wandering hesitantly to Five's neck, searching in the dim light -_

Diego leans forward, attacks his neck. Five tenses, almost pulls away, but Diego holds him in place. Five relents, panting, still keeping up a shallow, slow fuck on Diego's length. 

It's not. _Enough_. 

Without warning, Diego grips Five's hips bruisingly, lifts Five up -

And abruptly drops his boyfriend mercilessly onto his cock.

The pressure is amazing. 

A strangled _groan_ rips from Five's throat, eyes flickering open in _pain_ as Diego continues the brutal pace, fucking Five punishingly as if he hadn't fucked Five to oblivion earlier on day.

"D- _Diego -"_

Five shakes, struggles to move away, as Diego grips his wrists harder, keeping Five in place. In the struggle, Five's legs involuntarily parts wider, and Diego thrusts in deeper, punishingly hard. It hits Five in ways it never did before, reaching deeply in the heat. For a moment, Five's gritted teeth, fists clenches as he shakes, attempts to move away again...

Diego pulls Five closer, kissing him bruisingly, keeps thrusting upwards, waits to see if - 

\- Five finally relaxes against him, body slowly opening up to the brutal thrusts. 

Groaning low in his throat, Diego feels it the moment Five just takes it, his hands reaching up to grab Diego's shoulders, looping it loosely around Diego's neck. Diego let's go of Five's wrists, grabs his hips instead. 

Kissing Five, hot and urgent, Diego thrusts brutally in, forcing Five to meet each thrust. Five pants in Diego's mouth, groaning out in pain - 

Diego cums deeply inside Five, rocking harshly upwards, milking it for as long as possible. 

Five groans, panting against Diego as the last of it is emptied inside of him. 

Swallowing thickly, legs still spread between Diego's waist, Five raises his exhausted gaze to Diego. 

"We're not done yet, Five" Diego breathes, rocking up in his body. Five's breath stutters as he winces. 

"I promise I'll make you feel good, Five." Diego murmurs against Five's heaving chest. Letting go of Five, Diego pushes him down to lie on his back.

Breathing fast, Diego leans forward. Grabs his inner thighs, slowly spreads Five's legs wide again. It parts and Diego admires Five's fucking perfect body, his perfect fuckable hole. 

Five's shaking, as he watches Diego in between his spread legs, eyes half lidded as his gaze follows Diego, as Diego leans back into Five, possessively caging Five with his own body. 

"I'll make you feel good." Diego murmurs, right before he thrusts brutally back in to the tune of Five's groans. 

* * *

Multiple orgasms later, and Diego keeps on _fucking_ Five.

The image of Five leaving to see Klaus spurs him on, controlling Diego's frenzy. 

Diego has Five up against the wall, fucking him as hard as he can. Harshly pressing Five against the wall, Diego holds Five up, supports his entire weight, making goddamn sure his cock never slips out of him. 

Heat pools inside Diego's stomach as he fucks Five _hard_ , as he realises the next room can hear Diego fucking him.

Five realises it a few seconds later, as he tentatively tenses around Diego. 

"... Diego - _ngh_." 

Diego _fucks_ Five harder. Five arches his back against the wall, panting, eyelids half closed. He shakes his head, as his hands weakly grips Diego's upper arms as Diego shifts his boyfriend's legs wider apart, thrusting punishingly in.

"Fuck me - _ngh_ \- somewhere - _else_ , Diego." 

Diego scoffs, making it a point to slam in harder, so Five's back thuds rhythmically against the wall. It's so obvious now that they're fucking. "Where do you want to be fucked, Five?"

Five groans into a deep thrust, chest heaving against Diego's iron grip. "Table, desk, bed - _anywhere else."_

A flash of their siblings appear in Diego's mind. "What if it's one of our brothers or Vanya next door?" Diego groans as Five abruptly tenses, clenching shakily down on him. "Could be, seeing how we don't know their rooms - 

Five clenches his fists. " _Desk_." Five bites out. 

Diego says nothing, but flashes of red clouds his vision. 

Stepping away from the wall, slipping crudely out of Five, Diego manhandles Five into the new position. 

Five crashes onto the desk, back against it, harshly. The breath is knocked out of Five -

Diego thrusts back in, wasting no time. Immediately, Five grips the edge of the table as Diego yanks Five's pliant body down to meet every merciless thrust, making goddamn sure that Five's legs doesn't fall shut, keeping it apart with his shoulders. 

"Do you think they don't see the bruises?" Diego grits out, shoving Five's legs wider out of the way. "They know I'm _fucking you right now."_

Five _groans_ , walls involuntarily clenching around Diego as he forces an orgasm out of him. His trembling walls clenches around Diego, and Diego groans as he fucks Five through it. 

Diego ignores it, just thrusts brutally into Five. Five gasps, body rocking upwards onto the desk. His knuckles are white as he grips the edges tighter, gasping. 

Five says nothing, refuses to make a retort to Diego's comment. "They know I'm fucking you, Five, and that you fucking _let_ me -" 

Diego thrusts in harder, fucks him _faster_ \- 

"Diego - I -" Five breathes out, shakily. " _N_ _gh._ Slow - _down_ -" 

Diego goes _faster_. 

Diego's going to make damn sure Five limps when he sees Klaus afterwards. 

* * *

It's too much for Five. Diego knows it's way past his limits. But Diego wants Five to know he _belongs_ to him. He wants Klaus to know Five belongs to him.

Diego wants Five to see what it looks like to see that Five belonged to him. 

Five has been quiet for a while now, save for strangled gasps and occasional groans. His back is firmly pressed possessively against Diego's chest as Diego slowly scoops him up, making sure his boyfriend is aware of Diego manhandling him onto a desk, settling him right in front of a mirror. 

Five sees it, an immediately attempts to close his legs, before Diego grabs it bruisingly. Slowly, Diego parts Five's legs further, wider. It parts as Five leans back, can't do anything else or he'll fall as Diego supports his entire weight. So he _lets_ Diego. 

Breathing fast, the only sounds are the thrusts as Diego steadily fucks into Five. 

"Look at the mirror, or I swear to god I'll fuck you til you pass out, Five." 

Five arches his back as Diego thrusts deeply in, making sure it drags punishingly against Five's oversensitive walls. Diego thrusts back into the hilt, makes it a _point_ when Five doesn't fucking look. 

Shuddering weakly, Five's body trembles as he swallows. 

Reluctantly, Five opens his eyes. ...Bruises litters his body as Diego continues to fuck him from behind, keeping Five's legs spread bruisingly. 

_"S-Shit_ -" Five breathes, eyes screwing shut in pain as Diego thrusts in _deep_ , keeps thrusting in painfully deep - 

Leaning back against Diego weakly, Diego sees Five's gaze flicker away, to anywhere but the mirror. After a few minutes of increasing the pace and changing the intensity in deep, uneven thrusts, dragging it punishingly against trembling walls - 

And finally, _finally_ Five groans, back arching in an prolonged, breath stuttering orgasm. 

Shakily, Five swallows, eyes half lidded, glazed in pain. Legs still spread wide, forced apart from Diego's hands on his inner thighs, Five just breathes, falling limp against Diego's heaving chest. 

The possessive part of Diego smirks in victory.

Five _belonged_ to Diego - 

One of their cell phone suddenly _rings,_ cutting shrilly into the motel room. Ripping his gaze away from Five's wrecked body, Diego glances at it.

_Five's cellphone._

Brows furrowing suspiciously, Diego tugs Five away from the mirror. Five gingerly winces as Diego lays him on the motel bed, before Diego glances back at the ringing cell phone, reaches for it to check - 

_It's Klaus_. 

Diego sees _red_. 

Breathing fast, Diego snatches Five's cell phone up, stabbing it right next to Five's head, before resting a hand possessively next to his head. 

Five's gaze follows the movement, breaths ragged as he looks at Diego, confusion evident in his expression. 

"...Diego. What - are you -"

Diego settles in between Five's still spread legs, and _answers the goddamn call._

Five _tenses_.

 _"Five?"_ Klaus' voice rings through the cell phone. 

Diego immediately grabs Five's shaky legs, forcibly holds it apart as Five swallows, clenching his fists just as he attempts to close it. Five's glazed eyes are glinting at Diego, burning in murderous anger -

Diego leans down, envelops Five's neglected cock in his mouth. Biting his lips, Five weakly arches his back, pressing a fist against his mouth to muffle his groans - 

Diego sees Five grasps blindly, desperately for the cellphone.

Diego _knocks_ it off the bed. 

_"Five? Five, let's talk, hm? Are you still in your room?" Klaus tinny voice echoes through the cell phone._

Diego pins Five as Five struggles uncoordinatedly. Pressing in harshly against Five's abused prostate, Diego withdraws his fingers, removes his mouth and Diego thrusts back in, making sure to slam directly against the spot over and over again. 

Pinning Five's wrists against the bedsheets, Diego rocks brutally into Five, sees Five's glazed, half lidded eyes searches for the cell phone that's dropped somewhere under the desk -

"Come over." Diego says, gruffly to the call, dragging his teeth against Five's neck, harshly sucking it as Five arches, stifling his groan against Diego's shoulders. Diego just fucks Five throughout it.

 _Keeps_ fucking Five as Klaus' barely audible voice floats from the cell phone...

...Before the hanging up tone rings through the motel room.

Diego thrusts back in. 

Five's chest is heaving, his struggles weakening, before it stops altogether as soon as Klaus' voice stops, the call ending.

"One more before he comes, Five." 

Without pausing, Diego settles further in between Five's legs, thrusts mercilessly back in. It's sloppy, Five's too wet with Diego's cum to hold Diego's cock properly. Removing his hands from Five's wrists, Diego reaches down in between Five's legs.

Wrapping his hands securely around Five's cock, Diego slowly pumps and tugs it at the same time as each thrusts. 

Five gasps, back arching as he grabs Diego's wrists, weakly clawing at Diego's shoulders at the overstimulation. 

Dragging it punishingly against Five's walls, Diego pulls his cock out all the way out, before _slamming_ back right into the hilt.

Five pants, his body involuntarily rocking amazingly in unison to the thrusts, chest heaving as Diego repeats the movement.

 _In_ and _out_ , _in_ and _out_. Diego keeps his possessive gaze on Five, makes sure Five sees _nothing else_ but Diego as he _fucks_ him brutally - 

Five's panting, the pressure is building up, his body rocking upwards unevenly from the prolonged thrusts. Eyes half lidded, Five desperately gasps in air. Four, five, _six_ times - 

Finally, Five breaks eye contact as he arches his back, panting, a dry orgasm _ripping_ from his body. Shuddering, Diego leans forward, presses a kiss on Five's forehead. 

"Good boy," Diego breathes, a low groan in his throat. For good measure, Diego thrusts deeply a few more times, burying in deep as he cums inside Five.

_Maybe, just maybe this punishment is enough._

Chest heaving, Diego pulls crudely out of Five, watches the way the cum slowly, obscenely trickles out of Five's abused, puffy rim.

But then Diego can't stop _staring_.

 _Shit_. 

Diego. Can't. _Help. It._ Swallowing, Diego reaches down, and gently brushes against the wrecked hole. And immediately holds Five's legs open as Five's breath stutters, instinctively moving to close it. 

_Holds_ it there, until Five finally lets his legs drop willingly open, splayed apart against the bedsheets, _lets_ Diego continue to brush his fingers threateningly against Five's quivering, abused hole. 

_...Fuck_. 

Diego leans down, kisses Five gently again. A reward. Five arches into the kiss, eyes flickering shut as Diego brushes more firmly against his entrance. 

More _punishingly_ against it. 

_Fuck_. Why does fucking Five never sate Diego? 

Five breathes against Diego, even as his pained gaze locks in his, a groan escaping his lips as Diego presses in softly, the tip of his finger slips back into Five's wet, shaking entrance, as Five's breaths stutters, legs still willingly spread wide - 

A knock on the door.

Diego scoffs. _Shit timing._ Musing it over, Diego presses directly against Five's swollen prostate. Presses against it, keeps it firmly there as Five trembles violently, desperately grips Diego's shoulders, waits to see if Five legs would automatically close, if he'd struggled, _anything_ -

Five just arches his back as Diego rubs _mercilessly_ against his prostrate - 

Another knock on the door -

Diego abruptly retracts his hand away from Five's tense body, away from his abused hole. Reaching down, Diego tugs the blanket over Five, covering Five's bruised, naked, _spent_ body, as he pants softly, weakly into the bedsheets. 

_"Klaus isn't fucking me," Five's voice is quiet. "No one - is fucking me, besides you, you asshole. And I'd prefer it if you'd actually believe me for once."_

Diego watches as Five just breathes, eyes half lidded in sheer exhaustion as he watches Diego tugs his own shorts on. 

"...You can do whatever the fuck you want now, Five." Diego murmurs, gaze roaming over Five's used body. Underneath the blanket, Five finally moves to close his spread legs. 

Diego yanks his shirt over his head, and moves to open the door. The moment he opens the motel door, though, he hears the bathroom door _click_ shut. 

Behind him, the bed is empty. Five had disappeared into the bathroom. 

Exhaling, Diego turns his attention back to the door - 

_Right_.

It's not Klaus who's standing there, though. 

It's Luther who looks at Diego, a fucking deer in headlights look always ever present in his face.

"Uh. Hey." Luther says, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. "So, er... We gotta talk."


End file.
